infinitum_battle_for_europefandomcom-20200213-history
Missions and Quests
Missions and Quests are given by all of the 4 Advisers in the game. Each Adviser focus on different types of Mission, and all 4 Advisers have different interactions and personality, making the game less boring. General Information Missions are automatically acquired. When you finish a mission, you can choose when to get the rewards stated in the mission panel. NOTE: You have to finish a mission before unlocking another one. Advisers' Mission Types Adviser Eve She focuses on the Administrative part of the City. Therefore, she supervises Headquarters upgrade progress. She also guides you in pre-game combat and to choose a city in the very early part of the game too. Each level of the Headquarters (excluding the first level of course) represents a mission. Adviser Engineer He focuses on the Economic (Production) part of the city. Therefore, he supervises the current Production and Storage levels. In the early-game, he instructs you to set up the different material production lines in the game. As the player progresses in the game, the storage and production demand increases. Adviser Mayor He focuses on the Economic (Public Infrastructure) part of the city. Therefore, he supervises the current Distribution level of Resources. He feels responsible to the voters of the public so he tries to persuade the player to build more resource buildings. Sometimes, he does not provide a mission, stating that the citizens "are content". This is probably a legacy item from a very early version of the game where "Happiness Level" might have existed. Adviser Colonel Also mentioned as Colonel Griggs by the Engineer, he focuses on the Military part of the city, often urging the Engineer to build up the economy so that military regiments can be constructed ASAP. He suggests possible uses of each different unit types and instructs you to set up different military unit production lines carefully. He also teaches you how to use the Airport. Missions List Adviser Colonel Mission: Tank Regiment Prerequisites: Have your HQ at Level 9 Mission Objectives: # Read "Tank Tactics", which explains the usage of Tank units. # Construct at least 1 Tank Factory and have 1 Tank Factory at Lv 10. # Construct at least 1 Tank Bunker and have 1 Tank Bunker at Lv 20. # Construct 4000 Tanks. Weapon types are disregarded. Mission Rewards: # ??? Credits # ??? Steel # ??? ??? Mission: Skimmer Regiment Prerequisites: Have your HQ at Level 10 Mission Objectives: # Read "Skimmer Tactics", which explains the usage of Skimmer units. # Construct at least 1 Skimmer Factory and have 1 Skimmer Factory at Lv 10. # Construct at least 1 Skimmer Bunker and have 1 Skimmer Bunker at Lv 20. # Construct 4000 Skimmers. Weapon types are disregarded. Mission Rewards: # ??? Credits # ??? Steel # ??? ??? Mission: Turret Regiment Prerequisites: Have your HQ at Level 12 Mission Objectives: # Read "Turret Tactics", which explains the usage of Tank units. # Construct at least 1 Turret Factory and have 1 Turret Factory at Lv 10. # Construct at least 1 Turret Shelter and have 1 Turret Shelter at Lv 20. # Construct 4000 Turrets. Weapon types are disregarded. Mission Rewards: # ??? Credits # ??? Steel # ??? ???